Embodiments of the present invention relate to data storage and comparison and, more specifically, to storing and comparing three-dimensional objects in three-dimensional storage.
It is often useful to compare three-dimensional (3D) objects. For instance, in the case of landscapes, one might compare a known landscape to an encountered landscape to determine whether one has reached a particular location. Further, comparing faces is performed during facial recognition, for example, to identify suspects of crimes and to determine whether access should be granted to a secure resource.
Generally, comparing 3D objects requires massive computations, which can be costly in terms of both time and computing power.